


Death Note

by citrinestone



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinestone/pseuds/citrinestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note that might change Severus life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Note

Death Note

WARNING: Not beta

I don't own any of the characters J.K. Rowlings does and this is just for fun.

"Oh Sev I'm so sorry." Lily bent down to hug Severus who sat motionless in a chair.

He didn't return her embrace, and just sat starring at a hand written note that was on the table. Lily stepped back from him, and took the chair across from him.

"My mum could still be alive today." He said still looking at the piece of paper.

"How so?" Lily started to fidget with her ponytail.

"Someone found out she was a witch, and killed her because she was one."

"Oh please don't say things like that."

"Like what? The truth." He then looked directly into her eyes. "It might surprise you, but this world isn't just divided into Death Eaters and members of Dumbledore's organization."

"Well I don't want to hear about how muggle borns like me are telling our secret."

"So you think that isn't possible?"

"Let's not talk about this now. You just buried your mother."

"I know." Severus brushed the paper aside putting his elbows on the table, and then rubbing his eyes. Lily gave a quick glanced at his forearm and saw no mark; she then picked up the piece of paper and read it to herself.

In olden times there was no plenty for killing a witch, because people believed and feared their existence. The law was on our side. Now we must be silent, and destroy your kind creatively. And just try and tell someone. No one will believe you not even your kind, because in your magical world we don't exist. W.H. 

"W.H.?" Lily asked.

"Witch Hunters," Severus replied as he dropped his head into his hands.

A/N I'm giving my thanks here to anyone who comments, read or just clicked on my fic.


End file.
